Revan's Last Enemy
by Kaloten
Summary: Picks up where KOTOR left off. Someone's killing Revan's crew. Who could do it right under his own eyes?
1. Chapter 1: Back to Taris

Revan's Last Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucasarts, Star Wars, or any of the characters in this book.

So, this story is set right where Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic left off, if you chose the Light Jedi path. You and your crew have gotten medals, everyone's an honourary jedi, and all is well, apparently. This is my first fanfic, so give me some constructive criticism.

Part 1  
Chapter 1: Back to Taris

Revan bowed before the Jedi masters and after some quick congratulations and thanks, he and his crew, Bastila, Carth, Canderous, Juhani, Zaalbar, Mission, T3-M4, HK-47, and Jolee got back on the Ebon Hawk and soared off, headed for the crumbling remains of Taris. The planet that the late Darth Malak had destroyed. Why? Bastila sensed something about it, something they had missed before. A powerful force of the Dark Side. As they approached, Revan shivered, and he called Bastila, Jolee, Juhani, and T3-M4 to the center of the ship. Something wasn't right.

"T3-M4, scan the planet looking for any life forms."

The maintenance droid beeped in annoyance.

"Well than get HK-47 to, or Carth, it doesn't matter to me."

T3-M4 beeped and buzzed off to find HK-47.

Revan turned to the other Jedi, "Now, you can all feel the power of the dark side here, can't you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I expected as much, something very powerful is on Taris, if you feel any sudden pull of the dark side, get back to the ship, alert the others and we'll get off of the planet. I've got a bad feeling about this. I can sense it, something's going to happen here unless we're able to stop it quickly."

Bastila spoke up "I've had a dream. When Malak blew up Taris, he had his warships attack every side of the planet, correct?"

Revan nodded, Bastila continued, "Well they only destroyed the upper city, their lasers weren't maneuverable enough to reach the ground of the city. I believe that the people on the city's ground may still be alive. But the rakghouls are all over the place. Nothing we can't handle, but there's more. I couldn't tell what, a sort of large portion of the Dark side. Living, breathing, and somewhere on that planet."

"Could it be nothing more than a rancor?" Juhani asked.

"I doubt it. I'm not even sure if there was a rancor on Taris, or a kraiyt dragon."

Revan spoke, "There was a rancor, but I killed it, that can't be it."

Jolee, Juhani, and Bastila, who hadn't seen this were impressed. Jolee said, "Don't worry, we've all been through enough to be able to resist the dark side."

Juhani flinched. Revan dismissed them and when he went to his quarters, he found the pacing Carth. "Revan, finally, the planet looks pretty deserted in most areas, but there are people down there. Not savages, not sith, just people. They seem to be almost celebrating. Still, it makes me uneasy. I remember the rakghouls, and the rancor. Even though it's dead, I still just... don't think it's right down there."

Revan nodded and said, "It's not right down there, something is wrong, but there's something important down there. Something we've missed. We've got to go down. Did you see anything else suspicious?"

"Well, HK-47 got excited when he saw all those helpless people, and Canderous is acting paranoid, but that's normal. But I think Canderous knows something isn't right down there either. Or maybe he just remembers Davik and Calo to clearly."

Revan nodded. "Set the ship down near those people. Have everyone on their highest alert, and get them into their favourite fighting gear. There's something big down there. But it wasn't counting on us. Just watch your back down there, Carth."

"You got it."

In minutes, they were on the planet's surface. Carth was wearing Mandalorian armour, and had his pistols, Canderous had Calo's armour and his favourite gun, Bastila had her single yellow saber and Jedi knight robes. Juhani was wearing her Jedi knight robes and had her purple two handed saber, Jolee was wearing his Jedi robes and had his green single saber. Mission had her street clothes, and her vibroblade, along with a small blue lightsaber she was being taught to use by Bastila, and Zaalbar had his modified bowcaster. T3-M4 had flamethrowers and heavy armour, while HK-47 had a heavy sith gun. Revan was ahead of them all wearing Star Forge robes, and he had two yellow sabers in his hands.

As they approached the group of people, Revan immediately recognized Gendar, but couldn't see Rukil anywhere.

Gendar spoke, "And who are these? Hold on, I recognize your face. And you! Mission, is that you? You've grown, and that's... Carth, isn't it? Yes, that's your name. And how could I forget our hero? The one who helped us when no other would. The man who slayed the rancor, destroyed the gamorreans, and cured the infected villagers. What did Rukil call you? Revan. It's great to see you again, I can't believe you came back."

"Happy to be here, Gendar." said Revan, even though he would rather be anywhere but here. The dark side was pulling on him, and he was fighting hard to resist.

"And Juhani! Look how you've grown. A jedi now, and Mission too? This is wonderful. And I remember Zaalbar, and is that the droid Igear helped build? The T3-M4? Of course! And..."

He stopped with his eyes on Canderous. "What... is this? Canderous Ordo." several of the people behind him flinched.

Revan stepped forward, "It's alright Gendar, he's on our side now."

"Good then. Well it's great to see you all again. This calls for a celebration."

"Looks like they were already having one." Mission whispered to Carth.

"If you don't mind Gendar, we are strictly here on business." said Bastila.

"Oh, well then do what you need, if we can help at all, we will gladly. After all, it's the only way we can ever repay you Revan." he bowed and backed away, towards the group.

As they marched away, Carth said, "Well wasn't that a nice little reunion?"

They decided to split up and search in four groups, while the droids guarded the ship, with one jedi in each group, or Mission, who was getting in touch with the force incredibly fast, so that the groups could communicate across the land. Revan went with Bastila, Canderous went with Carth, Mission went with Juhani, and Zaalbar went with Jolee, who complained, "Oh sure, put the old man with the walking carpet. Too funny Revan."

And HK-47 stood outside the ship as T3-M4 patrolled the inside. But HK-47 didn't know, and T3-M4 found out too late that someone was already on the ship. Someone who posed the last large threat to Revan.

There, if you want me to continue, please tell me to, this is my first ever fanfic so tell me what you think honestly.


	2. Chapter 2: Holes

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucasarts, Star Wars, or any of the characters in this book.

Well I got a review so I guess I'll continue part 1 now. And above where it says Carth and Canderous it should be Carth and Juhani, Canderous and Mission

Part 1 con'td

Revan and Bastila examined the inside of what had once been a large building. Strange markings seemed to be scratched into the wall. And there was an incredible amount of Dark Side force energy in this place, and an overpowering stench of... The Terentatek? Impossible, there hadn't been any on Taris. But things had changed. Maybe there was now. Revan used the force to toss aside a large wall and reveal an elevator shaft. Someone's corpse still lay in it, which caused Bastila to go pale. Revan removed the elevator from the shaft, and looked down. This would be a long way to go. He saw no way down, but he could sense something down there. The stairs had collapsed as they had come up to this room. He grabbed Bastila in his arms and jumped down the shaft, counting on his force power to keep them from crashing to the ground.

Carth and Juhani however were making much better progress. With Carth's republic skills, and Juhani's jedi skills they were able to cover enough ground to find an entrance to a tunnel. A tunnel that was all they could find of what had once been the lower city of Taris. Carth couldn't reach the tunnel, so he jumped over the edge and Juhani force pushed him into the tunnel. She then jumped after him. They move along through the tunnel, until someone stepped into their path. It appeared to be... none other than Gadon, former leader of the Hidden Beks clan.

Jolee and Zaalbar had covered an incredible amount of distance. With Jolee's force speed and Zaalbar's wookie-length legs, they had kept running until they had been attacked! At nearly top speed, a rakghoul had leapt onto Zaalbar's chest. He began hacking and clawing at the wookies fur, but in two swift movements, Zaalbar had the beast suspended, and had ripped his arms off. The rakghoul laid down and died. Zaalbar turned to see Jolee fighting off seven more rakghouls. He whipped out his bowcaster, even though Jolee had his lightsaber, and began shooting the rakghouls off Jolee. But the rakghouls kept on coming. It seemed the more Jolee and Zaalbar fought off, the more would come. Jolee saw the route of the problem, they were standing on ground that had nearly sunk into a marshy area. There were rakghoul holes all around them. He was about to solve the problem when he was overtaken by rakghouls.

Canderous and Mission weren't making much more progress. Oh wait, they weren't making progress at all. About half an hour after they had started, Canderous had made a complaint under his breath about babysitting. This caused Mission to shout at him, him to shout at her, and her eventually to force push him to the ground. Canderous got up, panting angrily and noticed a large hole in the ground nearby. She could force push him down the hole! He walked over to her in apology, with his gun down. When he was but two feet away from her, and she was slightly nervous, he dropped his gun and leapt at her, and in seconds he had thrown her down the hole. "Nobody messes with Canderous Ordo and gets away with it."

HK-47 stood outside the Ebon hawk and surveyed the land around him. There were the people partying, a collapsed building, some rocks. More rocks. Another collapsed building. Basically, not a lot was left of this planet. He'd never been here before, but he could tell that there had been more than this junk at some point. He didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him, didn't sense the hands slipping towards him, didn't notice until too late the tools behind him. And in a matter of minutes, HK-47 was destroyed, and the entrance to the Ebon Hawk was free for the taking.

Bastila chuckled as she and Revan sped down the elevator shaft. He smiled at the woman in his arms. He could feel the floor beneath him approaching, so he whispered "Hold on", and strained himself with the force to slow the approach to the ground. He came to a complete stop with his feet about three inches from the ground. "Damn I'm good at this." he mumbled. He dropped down and put Bastila down. They were sealed in. He raised his hand, but Bastila lowered it. "My turn." She mouthed. She pointed two fingers at what should be the door and used the force. She was able to throw the door twenty feet before it collided with something and crashed. "Sure, you're good, Revan." she said turning to the taller man beside her. They walked out into the room and realized that they were standing in the sewers.

"Give me all the money you have! I'm armed!" warned Gadon. He pointed a gun at them, a cheap pistol that could only hurt you if you stood completely still so there was a clear shot to some vital organ. Carth sighed and pulled out his dual pistols. Gadon's face fell, but he regained his thoughts and said, "Hand over your credits!" Juhani turned on her lightsaber. Gadon dropped his pistol and fell to the ground. Carth laughed until he noticed something that sent chills down his spine. Gadon Thek had been shot. Standing behind him was a cloaked man with a top-of-the-line brand new Sith gun. He aimed at Carth and fired. Carth fell to the ground moaning, and Juhani crouched down beside him. She turned to the man, and threw her saber at him. She hit his arm and he fled. Bringing her saber back to her, she pushed her force power into Carth to heal him. "May the force heal you, Carth. Come on." Carth spluttered back to life, and he looked down the tunnel. "Is he gone?" "Yes, he's gone Carth. It's okay. Just rest."

Jolee was dying, he knew it. He could feel the force leaving him. Could feel the pain and knew this was the end. A split second before he lost consciousness, something knocked all the rakghouls off. Zaalbar had saved him. Around them lay what seemed like hundreds of rakghouls, all victims of the fury of a wookie. "Thanks." said Jolee weakly. Zaalbar growled in respons, and handed him a medpack. "Thanks again" said Jolee. Then, as he gathered his senses, he noticed something. "Zaalbar?" "Grrrruurruurl?" "Do you realize what we're standing on?" Zaalbar shook his head. "We're standing on the corpse of a rancor!"

Canderous laughed as Mission screamed. He walked over to the edge of the hole and saw Mission lying at the bottom of a deep deep hole. How deep? Three feet. Mission breathed heavily as Canderous just laughed harder. "You... you tried to kill me!" "No I didn't, can't you take a joke? It was obvious that this hole was so shallow. I wouldn't hurt a kid." Mission growled and pulled him into the hole. But she used such force that when he hit the metal, he went right through it and fell into a much, much deeper whole. Mission gasped and looked over the edge. She couldn't see Carth anywhere. "Oh no, what have I done?" she sat up straight, almost in tears. "MISSION! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I FALL!" She peered over the edge and saw Canderous holding on to a jagged piece of metal about fifty feet down. She laughed in joy for he was okay. And summoning all the force ability she had, she pulled him up to the solid ground. She climbed up out of the whole after him and when they stood up, they wondered what this hole was used for. The ground shook beneath them, and turning around they saw something incredibly large. Something Mission had watched Revan kill. A rancor!

T3-M4 patrolled the ship, checking for intruders. He heard footsteps in the storage cabinet and went to see if it was Zaalbar, who often repaired his armour for him after a particularly difficult battle. Beeping excitedly, he turned the corner and saw someone hunched over the food cabinet. He beeped loudly to say, "Revan?" Something hit his visual lenses. Hard. So hard he lost visual. He had barely gotten a glimpse of the face of the person. He made a video recording of what he had seen, cased it in a case only Revan could open, and shot out the back of himself and it slid all the way to the front of the ship, and landed under Revan's seat, where a secret compartment was hidden. It landed in the secret compartment, and was sealed. Oh ya, T3-M4 was good at what he did. He picked up approaching footsteps and as he turned to roll away, something came down on his battery pack, with enough force to jar it loose. T3-M4 lost power, and shut down.

There. More reviews, more story. Tell me what you think.


End file.
